Katsu vs Kiri: Battle of Fire Valley
The Mission "Katsu, I have a job for you." said Osamu as he he looked at the young Suzu."What" said Katsu as he looked at Osamu's Rinnegan."I want your team to capture the Six-Tails' jinchūriki."The Six-Tails hmm, I will be back" said Katsu as he walked away."were heading out" said Katsu as Yusan, Kihana, and Shinbu started walking."were captureing the six tails" said Katsu as they made there way to fire valley. "Yes I finally did it,"Now i can go back home" said Kiri as she took out her Ocarina. The Battle "are you the Six-Tails" said Katsu as he caught Kiri's attention."who are you" said Kiri in fear."You are coming with us" said Shinbu."How did you get here this place is hidden" said Kiri."Just come with us and things will be easier for both of us" said Yusan trying to calm the girl down."I know what you guys want you want the montser inside of me, well you wont get it" said Kiri as she used the Water Release: Wild Water Wave."How dumb" said Katsu as he took out the Takuma as absorbed the water."What" said Kiri as she looked confusion." Suddenly Yusan came from behid Kiri and puched Kiri into the ground."Is she dead?" asked Shinbu."It was a water clone" said Yusan as he looked aorund for there target. "Good they fell for it now I just need to call for help" said Kiri as he pulled out her ocarina."I dont think so" said Shinbu as he swung his scythe in her direction. Kiri doged the scythe as it keep coming at her"Your wide open" said Katsu as he created a hound out of lighting. As the lighting striked Kiri she then turned into water."Damit" said Katsu as she saw KIri play her ocarina."Your too late I have already called Kirigakure with my ocarina, when uncle gets here you will regret the day you tried to take me" said Kiri as she smiled."not so fast" said Shinbu as used the Curse Technique: Death Controlling Possessed Blood and strbed himself in the leg, giving Kiri the same pain as well."Your welcome" said Shinbu as Kastu reached to get Kiri "No!" screamed Kiri as she entered her Version 2 state."Well thats a new one" said Shinbu as the team backed up."let me do this" said Kihana as she used the Senbon Shower. Kiri road which created a shockwave that deflected the senbon. Kiri then shoot several golbs of alkaline. Katsu took out his Takuma and cut threw the globs."Its this acidic" said Katsu as the sword began to melt. Kiri shoot several more golbs."Hold on" said Yusan as he used the Earth Release: Rock Shelter to protect the group."I don't now how the long the shelter will last" said Yusan as he lloked at his team."Leave it to me" said Katsu as he took grabed the Takuma. Katsu vs The Six-Tails Katsu jumped out of the rock shelter with the Takuma in his hand."Take this beast" said Katsu as he used the Yang Release: Heavenly Cresent Moon Waves on Kiri. As th smoke clered Kiri began to change"So this is the Six-Tails" said Katsu as he waxhed Kiri transform. "This is Saiken" said Kiri as she used the Corrosive Gas on the area."The shelter is melting said Yusan as he warned his teammates."Lets go" said Shinbu as the dome began to melt."what do we do" said Kihana as the gas melted the area."I told you guys to stay back" said Katsu with his guardian protected the group."quick thinking" said Yusan as he was being held the the guardian him."You will not survive this" said Kiri as she began to gather black and white chakra."Brace yourself" yealled Yusan as the team scaterd to differnt areas. Kiri then shoot the tailed beast ball as the guardian. Katsu's Ōkuninushi took out the Moe and cut the tailed beast ball. Katsu takes the scythe and cuts of two of the beast tails ina single slice. As the beast screamed in pain, Kiri changed back to her normal self. "Its over" said Yusan."Ya lets get the six tails and get out of here" said Katsu as he picked Kiri up and the team headed to the base. "Oh not this is terrible, I must tell the Mizukage at once" said a Kirigakue shinboi who saw the entire fight.